Save A Dance
by glasswrks
Summary: Rick asks Carol to dance. This takes place after "You want me to what?"


**Title:** "Save a Dance."

**Author:** glasswrks

**Copyright date:** 05/08/13

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... but I do want to add: "The Walking Dead," television show is based upon "The Walking Dead" comic books which were/are created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. And is produced in association by: AMC/Circle of Confusion/Valhalla Motion Pictures/Darkwood Productions and AMC Studios.

**Author's Notes and Thanks: **To SOAMom to looking at the story for me. This take place after "You Want Me To What?"

* * *

Carol smiled warmly as she bounced Judith on her knees.

Judith was a happy child and that was more than anyone could have asked for. Carol had been taken by surprise when a month ago Rick had approached her to be Judith's Godmother.

She had readily accepted and had teased Rick about having basically free rein to spoil the little girl more than she already was.

He was cute...

Carol paused mid bounce when she thought of the word she'd used to describe Rick Grimes.

Cute.

Puppies and kittens are cute.

Babies – she looked at Judith who smiled at her.

Babies are cute.

Rick Grimes?

He wasn't cute, except when he was slightly out of his element, case in point, when he asked her to be Judith's Godmother. The way he kept shifting from one foot to the other and how it seemed he was almost afraid to speak.

She had seen many faces Rick had worn over the past year.

The way his face would light up when he was happy; when he had reunited with his family.

The absolute anguish written all over his face when he left Sophia alone, in hopes to lead those things away from her daughter.

Carol took a shuddering breath and hugged Judith closer to her.

She was not sure if Rick had forgiven himself and there was nothing she could do, he would have to work that out by himself.

She had made peace with the fact her baby girl was gone.

Carol knew Sophia was in a better place now.

She had almost died the day Sophia came shuffling out of Hershel's barn. If it hadn't been for Daryl's quick thinking, she would have rushed into her baby girl's arms and locked in the deadly embrace, joined her in a better existence.

Judith's joyous laughter brought her back to the present.

"Good morning Carol..."

Carol lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, she recognized the voice. "Morning Rick." she said squinting. She sighed in relief as he sat down next to her.

"Ready for the big day?" he asked as he reached over and smiled when his daughter latched on to his fingers.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

Rick nodded. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well, we... as you know we're having a little party after the baptism..."

Hershel had agreed to perform the ceremony. Maggie and Beth had decided they needed a party to celebrate this joyous occasion.

_"Something we can look forward too... something that has everything to do with living. A reminder of who and what we were: good people."_ Maggie had explained.

"I was wondering, if you would save me a dance." he asked softly, keeping his eyes focused on Judith.

Carol was shocked.

She never gave dancing a second thought.

She hadn't danced since her wedding night. "I... I haven't danced in years." she told him.

"There's no pressure... I understand if you'd rather not."

He looked into her eyes and Carol was positive that her heart had skipped a beat with the intensity she saw reflected in his eyes.

Rick turned away and looked across the yard. "To be honest, I haven't either. I... I was always too busy, with work and all. Lori... Lori and I didn't go out very much." he said.

"I'm sure Lori understood." Carol said softly.

"I hope she did." he sighed.

Carol knew what she had to do. "I would love to dance with you Rick."

He didn't hide his smile and Carol thought he should do it more often, but she also knew that moments of happiness were few and far between and she was pleased to have been able to provide him with a small measure of it.

"I can't promise I won't step on your toes, but, I'll do my very best." he told her.

She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure you'll do fine, but, I won't hold it against you."

Rick chuckled. "Thank you. I better get going."

"Well," Carol looked down at Judith. "Miss Judith and I will be in shortly."

"Take your time." Rick said as he stood up.

Carol thought for a moment he might say something else, but he simply smiled at her and hurried inside.

"So... I'm going to dance with your daddy." she told Judith. "Try not be jealous."

"Talkin' to yourself?"

"Hello Daryl."

The End.


End file.
